


Jam or Wine

by FoxenQuill



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxenQuill/pseuds/FoxenQuill
Summary: Harvey reflects on his sudden marriage to the new farmer in Pelican Town. Uncertain of just what she sees in him, he simply accepts that whatever it is, he's done something right.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Jam or Wine

Katica heaved a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

She straightened up, looking at the farm around her. 

It had been a little over a year since she moved to her grandfather’s farm in Pelican Town, leaving her old life behind. 

The farm had been in a dilapidated state when she had first arrived and most of it was still covered in rocks, trees and weeds. But Katica was quite proud of what she had managed to achieve in her time there. 

She checked on the strawberry patch, smiling at the sight of the little berries starting to take form. Her mind was already drifting to the thoughts of all she could make with them- jam definitely. Strawberry wine maybe? Or she could just eat them just like that-

“Darling.” 

Katica looked round and smiled. 

Harvey stood on the front porch of their little cottage, carrying a book under his arm, “Daydreaming about food again?” he asked with a laugh, approaching her. 

She beamed up at him, “Do you prefer jam or wine?” she asked, signing with her hands. 

“Wine does sound nice. I don’t think I’ve ever had strawberry wine,” he admitted. 

“Wine it is!” she said, hopping up to give him a peck on the cheek before returning to her work. 

Harvey smiled, watching her flit restlessly from corner to corner of her farm, her energy infectious. 

She appeared suddenly in town and to his amazement, had taken to him at once. 

He assumed it was conceited of him to think her so interested in him when she had every bachelor and a few bachelorettes in town, trailing after her. 

And yet, she popped by every morning to say hello on her way into town. 

At first, he assumed it was because he was the only person in town besides Lewis who understood sign language. 

But then after finding out his love for coffee from Maru, she made a point to bring in a thermos of coffee for him, brewed from beans she grew on the farm herself. She listened to his talk of airplanes with starry eyes. She kept his embarrassing aerobics sessions a secret and even joined in with gusto to keep him company. 

It hadn’t taken a year for her to shyly offer him a mermaid pendant. 

It was probably foolish of him to marry someone he had only known for such a short time and yet she made him foolish. 

She loved with an open heart, not caring who knew from the start. 

Harvey was still unsure what she saw in him- he wasn’t poetic like Elliot or as confident as Alex. He didn’t have Abigail’s sense of adventure or Sebastian’s mystery. 

He was just a doctor who lived a mundane existence. 

And yet she saw something in him- she must have. 

He settled down in his little garden behind their home, opening his book. By his side were little potted plants he had taken to caring for, influenced by Katica's green thumb. She had also slowly been adding tiny figurines and seashells to the base of the plants, a new one appearing every day. The sight of them always made him smile. 

Not long after he settled down in his little corner of the farm did he hear barking. Looking up, he saw Katica running over with a lamb and their dog, Potato, at her heels. 

Her daily visits to town had lessened since he settled onto Starwood Farm.

What little ego he had told him that she visited town as an excuse to see him. 

And when she joined him on the bench, lamb on her lap and head on his shoulder, he felt that just maybe- he was right. 


End file.
